Cruel Clocks
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: -Es un juego.- declaró Mikishima, su arma apuntando directamente a donde ella se encontraba parada, temblando. -¿Sobreviviras bajo la creencia de tus infantiles ideales, o esa naturaleza que nos convierte a todos en criminales ganará?-riendo un poco, añadió después:-Eso es algo que me gustaría el poder ver. -Kougami x Akane-Pésimo Summary


En sí toda esta excusa de episodio es pura narración y narración tras narración~. Casi no hay diálogos =w=;; Se supone que solamente iba a ser un One-Shot, pero he decidido hacer una historia larga de todo esto.

Una nota importante que me gustaría que tomaran a consideración, de ser que les gusta y quieren que continue, es:

Desde que comencé con el Anime (apenas va en el capítulo 7), he pensado que "Tsunemori Akane haría perfectamente de la villana causante de muchos asesinatos"; si comparten el pensamiento o no, eso es lo de menos. El punto! Lo más probable, es que este FanFic se vaya por esos rumbos.

Tendrá la historia a detalle (o eso espero lograr) del cómo fue que llegamos a eso, pero *sigh*, de momento eso tampoco es importante ya que, bueno, esto apenas es el inicio. (nwn)/! Pero me gustaría que estuviesen al tanto de eso c: Al igual que estaré jugando con la línea de la historia. No será igual que en la serie con los sucesos planteados tal y como están y así...para que luego no digan que "las cosas no son así" y blah blah blah owo

Al final...ni idea si haya más notas.

Disfruten~.

**Disclaimer: Psycho-Pass NO es de Nuestra propiedad c: La imagen que se uso de portada tampoco, todo crédito a sus respectivos dueños en Zerochan.**

Aaah...el título no tiene mucha importancia xDD Estaba escuchando esa canción de VocaloiD mientras escribía esto...la recomiendo, por si es que ahí hay algún interesado en escuchar(?)

* * *

**~Cruel Clocks~**

**I**

Tsunemori Akane.

Ese era su nombre—nombre que en grande se encontraba escrito en esa pantalla electrónica justo frente a sus ojos. Una foto de su persona yacía puesta a un costado de éste, en letras todavía más grandes estando escrita esa puntuación que había logrado después de haber presentado ese examen de colocación que le mandaría a trabajar a algún lugar para hacer quien sabe qué cosa.

Sus castaños ojos se pasaron sobre cada palabra, cada número. Los resultados que se mostraban eran incluso unos que sorprendían a todas esas personas que como ella se encontraban ahí para ver sus resultados: le miraban con ojos abiertos, tratándole casi-casi como un animal extraordinario en lugar que otro simple ser humano que habitaba en la tierra.

La forma en que le señalaban o decían su nombre con la misma sorpresa no le agradaba en mucho, haciéndole fruncir ligeramente los labios y cejas. Solo se encontraba ahí por una simple razón en particular: sus resultados; y mientras más rápido viera todo e hiciera su elección para ver a donde terminar el resto de su vida, más pronto podría regresar a la comodidad de su departamento ya sea para escuchar música o simplemente ver la tele.

Alguna de esas dos ideas resultaba mucho más interesante que estar ahí parada.

Bloqueando los sonidos que hacía la gente terminó con su labor de ver toda esa información. Ahora bien podía entender la razón de tales expresiones—incluso ella se encontraba sorprendida. Los resultados de su Psycho-Pass estaban en los niveles más altos: demasiado blanco, demasiado puro. Dentro de todas las personas que se encontraban ahí presentes, ella era la única cuyo nivel de Psycho-Pass se encontraba debajo de los veinte puntos.

De mera curiosidad (aunque bien sabía que ese era una forma de excusar su propio interés) leyó la información de una que otra persona que se encontraba también en las mejores listas. Su nivel subía del cincuenta, pero tampoco era un nivel tan alto como para ser considerado fuera de los límites de una _mente estable_. Descartando esos pensamientos, llegó a su conclusión.

Sí. Su Psycho-Pass estaba limpio, eso era todo lo que se necesitaba saber.

Soltando un suspiro, paso en acto de nerviosismo una mano sobre sus cortos cabellos castaños, intentando forzar una tímida persona dedicada especialmente a esas personas qué todavía seguían viéndole. No entendiendo en mucho la razón del por qué, hizo una corta y rápida reverencia en forma de despedida, girando sobre sus pies casi al instante y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la salida.

Recordaba perfectamente todo lo que se necesitaba por saber; aunque, de no haberlo hecho, bien podía checar los resultados después dentro de algún servidor. Y ahora que lo pensaba, esa hubiera sido una mejor idea en lugar de haber tenido que haber hecho todo su camino hasta acá en primer lugar.

Era por momentos como esos en que Tsunemori Akane podía decir que odiaba su falta de pensamiento en las cosas; haber obtenido primer lugar entre todos aquellos que habían aplicado en el examen no tenía nada que ver con su falta de atención, esa ya era una historia completamente distinta.

Fuera de los edificios y dentro de las calles de la ciudad de Tokio, el frío se podía sentir. A pesar de que todavía se encontraban a inicios del mes de noviembre, tanto el aire como los grados de temperatura habían bajado considerablemente, haciéndole a veces cuestionar al calendario si de verdad era noviembre y no finales del mes de Diciembre; bueno, creía que éste mes último era el más frío de los doce del año.

Y especialmente ese día, había olvidado buscar alguna ropa decente que pudiera con esas temperaturas. Su rosado cuidador de cuarto se lo había hecho mención varias veces, incluso éste recomendándole una ropa un poco más abrigada en lugar de una simple chaqueta, shorts y medias; la parte alta de su cuerpo no era la que se encontraba sufriendo, sus piernas recibiendo todo el odio de la madre naturaleza.

Aunque bien podría ir a algún baño público y sacar su armario electrónico y cambiarse para estar mucho más cómoda; lo había dicho ya varias veces en lo que iba del día, y lo seguiría repitiendo: éste simplemente no era un buen día, siendo que lo había olvidado sobre la mesa de su escritorio dentro de su departamento. Normalmente cargaba con él, así que, ¿por qué ahora no?

Detalles. Detalles.

-Sería bueno un café…- murmuró para sí, sus ojos paseándose sobre cada letrero de centros de comercio que decoraban la avenida por la que se encontraba transitando.

Tiendas de ropa, animales, comida—todas esas eran unas que le gustaba visitar siempre que tuviera tiempo, e irónicamente, no eran unas a las que en ese momento deseaba el poder entrar. Siguió su camino, evitando a esas personas que a veces no se fijaban en los demás circulantes y de vez en cuando, se dejó distraer.

Lo había encontrado: un lugar en que podría calentar internamente su cuerpo con una deliciosa bebida caliente.

Había personas que entraban y salían, algunas llevando ya en manos un envase de bebidas calientes o simplemente ya no llevaban nada en manos. La idea de poder ser una de esas personas en ese momento le resultó a Tsunemori un tanto tentadora, infantilmente inflando sus mejillas y se acercó a un paso un tanto acelerado a la entrada de la tienda. En el momento que abrió las puertas del establecimiento el fuerte aroma de café tostado golpeó directamente contra su nariz, resultándole una fragancia tan deliciosa que, de haber podido, se hubiera quedado ahí parada dejando que todos sus sentidos se derritieran ante lo amargamente dulce que le resultaba—esa combinación, por menos sentido que hiciera, le parecía la correcta.

Las personas que venían en compañía y que como ella buscaban un lugar en donde descansar mostraban una alegre sonrisa en rostros, éstas tomando de en vez en cuando un sorbo al envase que tenían frente a sus mesas para seguir con la misma conversación en esa paz. Le vista le gustaba y por ello, no puedo evitar el embozar una divertida sonrisa para sí.

No tardó mucho tiempo haciendo fila, siendo que apenas y había entrado uno de los meseros en turno de inmediato tomó so orden, retirándose a los segundos para llevar su pedido a las manos de esa persona que se encargaba de llenar de alegría los corazones y estómagos de las personas. Posó sus manos frente a su rostro, dando una pequeña soplada de viento e intento calentarlas; por supuesto, falló. Su aliento mismo también se encontraba frío, solo haciendo que la temperatura permaneciera igual. Necesitaba se café, así de simple.

Minutos después del mismo chico que había tomado su orden regresó con una charola, en ésta estando su preciada bebida. Con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza la agradeció, el chico correspondiendo el mismo gesto mientras decía "esperamos que todo su de su agrado", y se marchó.

Tsunemori Akane no tardó tampoco en tomar posesión del embase, sus labios colocándose justo frente a ese pequeño hoyo que permitía al liquido escapar de su escondite para adentrarse al sistema de esa persona que lo estaba consumiendo, y tomó un pequeño sorbo. Y a pesar de que había intentado hacer su mayor esfuerzo por no quemarse su lengua, eso fue lo primero que hizo.

Despegó casi de golpe el envase, depositándolo de una forma un tanto brusca—pero intentando también no derramarlo—sobre la mesa. En su rostro se mostraba una pequeña expresión de dolor, su boca medio abierta mostrando la rojiza punta de su recién quemada lengua. Bueno, tan siquiera ahora sabía que de verdad, el café estaba a una muy buena temperatura de ebullición.

Queriendo buscar ahora algún buen tipo de distracción posó el reloj de su muñeca un poco cerca de su rostro, su mano libre presionando uno que otro botón del mismo hasta que una pequeña pantalla digitalizada hizo su presencia. Lo primero en que sus ojos se posaron en, fueron en ese nuevo tablón de noticias. Ella no era como Yuki o sus demás amigas que preferían estar más informadas del mundo de la farándula de aquello que sucedía a sus alrededores—lo otro no tenía tanto interés en su vida, siendo que los nuevos y más recientes casos de peligros de estrés habían incrementado y de una forma no muy…bonita, si era posible ser caracterizada de esa forma.

Presionó la pantalla. Bajando hasta llegar a un nuevo título que llamó su atención.

-¿"C-criminal suelto"?- leyó en voz alta, pero no tanto como para parecer un grito.

Hacía tiempo que no leía algo similar.

Esas personas que estaban encargadas del Departamento de Seguridad Publica habían estado haciendo muy bien su trabajo, tan bien que las noticias de los últimos meses no resultaban ser otra cosa salvo buenas. Su curiosidad le ganó, y comenzó a leer el artículo.

Anteriormente, la persona acusada—quien a su parecer, parecía un civil común y corriente—anteriormente trabajó en una escuela secundaria haciéndole de profesor de ciencias sociales; los conocidos de la misma lo describían como una persona muy trabajadora y que siempre cumplía con todo, expresando siempre lo sorprendidas que se habían encontrado cuando el profesor de la nada asesinó a una de sus estudiantes a sangre fría.

Ya sea si hubo espectadores de la misma escena o si simplemente encontraron el cuerpo ya abandonado, ese tipo de información no era mencionada dentro del artículo. Este terminaba con una simple oración de "tener cuidado cuando se circule por las calles, siendo que la MVPS aún se encontraba trabajando en el caso". Pero por más simples o series que quisieran parecer esas palabras, éstas no ayudaban en mucho.

Apagando su reloj, volvió a tomar un trago de su café.

Ya había pasado cierto rato desde que había llegado, siendo ya hora para que se preparara e irse a casa de una vez por todas. Prepararía un baño y comería el mejor platillo que pudiera preparar; necesitaba darse un tiempo para ella misma, o como sus amigas dirían, debía ser caprichosa. Le daba risa esa forma en que lo llamaban, pero quizá era cierta.

Acomodando unas cuantas cosas dentro de su bolso otra vez se puso de pie, dejando propina en la mesa y regresando su bolsa a por sobre su hombro. Tomó su café, y se encaminó a la puerta.

En el momento en que estuvo por jalar el mango de la puerta una persona del lado contrario se encontró haciendo lo mismo, Tsunemori disculpándose al instante diciendo que no había sido su atención y no se había dado cuenta de que alguien más estaba ahí. La persona no dijo nada, tomando una actitud de que no le importaba lo que dijera, queriendo más que nada que cerrara la boca.

Moviéndose hacia a un lado dejó que la persona encapuchada avanzara. Un paso, otro más. Fue toda la distancia que se creó entre ellos dos, cuando el sonido de un arma de fuego ser usada hizo eco dentro de las cuatro paredes del antiguamente tranquilo café, dándole ahora cordialmente la bienvenida a la desesperación y el temor.

No tardó mucho en que los gritos de las personas que se encontraban presentes hicieran eco, expresando vívidamente el temor que sintieron al escuchar el arma, escondiéndose debajo de las mesas. Tsunemori no estaba del todo segura qué era ahora lo que tenía que hacer.

¿Gritar? Claro, eso sería lo más acorde a la situación. Incluso llorar y sentir miedo estaban dentro de las tantas emociones en las que podía pensar. Pero curiosamente, no sentía nada de eso; quizá el miedo estaba presente, pero no era uno en que su vida estuviera de por medio, sino miedo ante la preocupación que sentía hacia todas las personas que se encontraban en el café.

¿Y qué si alguien sale herido? ¿Qué pasaría si ese criminal se sale con las suyas? Pensamientos así eran los que circulaban por su mente.

Desde la posición en que estaba—siendo que tuvo que agacharse para no ser víctima de una de las tantas balas perdidas—observó al criminal. Cabello castaño, arrugas en diferentes partes de su rostro y mirada enloquecida. ¡Ahora todo hacía sentido! ¡Esa era la misma persona que había escapado, la de la noticia que acababa de leer! Ya sea coincidencia o que simplemente tuvo un muy mal día, no lo sabía. Y de momento, no importaba.

El criminal estaba gritando cosas referentes a dinero, apuntando el arma justo frente al rostro de la cajera en turno; la chica ya se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos, escuchando atentamente a todo lo que se le solicitaba y una vez terminada la conversación, acató al instante sus órdenes. El chico que le había atendido se encontraba parado frente a ella, sosteniendo una bolsa en manos en la cual la joven cajera comenzó a meter el dinero.

Una sonrisa complacida apareció en su rostro, el arma aún en lugar.

Akane sabía que debía de hacer algo, la cuestión era qué. Era conocedora de que ella no contaba con la habilidad o siquiera el poder para intentar algo; un movimiento equivocado, y quizá ese mismo atraería el final de muchas personas…cosas que uno debía de evitar a toda costa.

El criminal por fin tenía la bolsa de dinero en manos y más que listo para salir, cuando las voces de un grupo de jóvenes resonaron dentro de ese repentino silencio que se había creado en el café. Las palabras que una de ellas había dicho realmente llamaron la atención de muchos, e hizo que el señor se enojara completamente.

-"Alguien como yo no merece vivir", dices. "Alguien como yo debería de estar siendo juzgado por el sistema en lugar de caminar por las calles", dices.- citó con cierta furia todo lo que había dicho, acortando lenta pero peligrosamente la distancia que existía entre ellos dos. La bolsa de dinero había quedado más que olvidada sobre la mesa del mostrador, el arma ahora estando apuntada a la cara de la joven quien, tras ser escuchada y ver su cercanía, mostraba ahora una cara digna de terror.

El acto fue uno que le recordó a las populares películas de acción/terror que había visto en comerciales: el criminal tomaría un rehén, y como se trataba de una muchacha joven y guapa, le tomaría fuertemente del pelo mientras que la punta del arma estaría directamente pegada contra su sien. Podía recordar demás sucesos, y esos no eran unos los cuales realmente apreciaría.

Groserías salían de la boca del sujeto, tirando cada vez con más fuerza de su cabello y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Si quería asustar a la joven, lo estaba logrando perfectamente. Amenazaba con matarla, y Akane estaba segura que éste no dudaría en hacerlo. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre una estudiante de preparatoria a una de secundaria? Quizá la edad, pero si podía con un menor, alguien de unos años más no haría la diferencia.

Pasando rápidamente sus ojos en la ventana, se dio cuenta que fuera de esta parecía haber un escenario normal—había sombras, resultándole un tanto difícil el saber si había más personas ahí afuera que se habían dado cuenta de lo sucedido o si todo seguía siendo igual. Quería pensar en la primera opción, y así, quizá muy pronto llegarían los refuerzos.

No costaba nada el hecho de pensar positivamente.

No fue sino hasta que un grito se hizo presente, que Akane logró caer en cuenta que las cosas no estaban tan bien como ella había creído que lo estaban. El sujeto nuevamente jaló el gatillo, haciendo tronar su arma de fuego y más gritos le siguieron. La castaña giró de golpe su rostro hasta donde todo el desenlace se encontraba sucediendo. Solo había sido otra bala perdida más, pero había sido lo suficiente poderosa como para hacer que la muchacha se desmayara.

La amiga que estaba junto con ésta soltó un grito apagado, pero de igual forma, no hizo nada por salvar a su compañera: le dejo en manos de aquel demente que en cualquier momento podría jalar el gatillo en su dirección y sin alguna duda de por medio. Eso era lo que quizá le aterraba, y le impulsaba todavía más a pensar en algún tipo de solución.

¿Q-qué sería bueno por hacer?

Necesitaba una respuesta, y rápido. O de no ser así, las cosas podrían terminar mal.

* * *

**N/A:**

****No sé si notaron mi error al escribir las siglas del lugar en que Tsunemori o los detectives trabajan. Uh, no me acuerdo de cómo se escribía, así que puse lo que creía que era ._. A pesar de que lo busqué, encontraba otras cosas y me daba flojera ponerme a ver otro episodio para recordar eso xDD

Si alguien se acuerda o sabe, le agradecería el que corrigiera mi error uwu;;

No recuerdo si había algo más que decir salvo lo que se escribió al principio, pero de ser que me faltó otra cosa, entonces en el siguiente capítulo lo haré.

Otro dato importante: soy MUY lenta actualizando ;w; Tener casi 40 historias ahí sin terminar es muy dificil...además de que soy demasiado floja pa'estas cosas xD Igual, intentaré esforzarme (?) lol

Gracias por leer, y Greetings~!

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


End file.
